


Leah Burke: The Girl Who Laughed

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli, Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Making Out, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: When Abby and Leah start to be intimate, Leah gets insecure about her body. Abby tries to show her how beautiful she is, stretch marks and all.





	Leah Burke: The Girl Who Laughed

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: body image, self-esteem issues, weight mention

Leah had learned from an early age to embrace her body. Her mother never put her down for her weight, never tutted when she took a second serving.

But there were many other influences around her that made it hard to love herself. The other girls at school along with the girls in the movies. It stung to see protruding ribs, flat stomachs, thigh gaps. But she was tough. She got it through it.

Abby was smaller than Leah in height as well as size, and as much as Leah hated to admit it, it made her insecure. Why would a girl like Abby Suso be interested in her? The insecurity was always present, from the minute her crush began, but as their relationship grew stronger, the fear increased rather than being settled.

Abby was gentle; she didn’t mind going slow. “Is this okay?” she asked, her lips inches from Leah’s jaw.

“Yes,” Leah replied breathlessly.

Abby kissed down her jaw and neck sweetly, not sucking or biting, just kissing. However, it was enough to make Leah let out a gasp of delight, her head titling back.

Abby giggled against her skin, the breath fanning out and tickling Leah’s neck just enough to make her shiver.

But when Abby’s shirt came off, Leah’s round cheeks turned bright red, her eyes wide. God, how did she get so lucky? But there was that nagging thought in the back of her mind, fighting it’s way to ruin the moment. The reminder that her body didn’t look like that, not even close.

“Sorry, did I- I can put it back on if you want?”

“No, it’s okay,” Leah said. “I just…You’re beautiful.”

Abby smiled, her cheeks flushing slightly. “So are you.”

Leah shook her head, and Abby pouted.

“You’re gorgeous, Leah. I wish I could make you believe that,” she said softly.

Leah took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t you dare apologize.”

Leah couldn’t help but smile then. Abby’s fierce protectiveness was such a Gryffindor thing.

Abby moved closer, her hands slowly reaching out and touching the hem of Leah’s sweater. “May I?”

And though she hesitated, Leah nodded.

Abby pulled the sweater up, not taking it completely off, just letting it ride up her chest.

“See? You’re beautiful.”

Leah averted her eyes to a poster on the wall. “Shush.”

“You are!” Abby insisted.

“I appreciate it, but I’m literally not.”

“Leah, I will fight you.”

“And I’ll win, cause I’m right.”

Abby crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “You’re so damn stubborn.”

“Guilty as charged. Can we just go back to kissing?”

“Not until you admit you’re beautiful.”

Leah groaned. “I have a moral principle that I don’t speak lies to those I love.”

Abby flushed a little at her word choice, but otherwise stayed determined. “Alright, then no kisses for you.”

A stand-off of two equally stubborn girlfriends, eye-contact held and smiles fought off until they both couldn’t hold it any longer, breaking with little huffs of laughter.

“I will make you admit it one day,” Abby said.

“Shut up and kiss me, Suso.”

***

Leah slowly got more comfortable with Abby seeing her half-dressed. Although she pretended the other girl’s compliments fell on deaf ears, they really meant a lot to her.

Another kissing session left them both topless, no intention of going any further just yet.

Abby liked to kiss everywhere. She’d pepper kisses along Leah’s cheeks and neck and shoulders, claiming she needed to show every bit of Leah some love.

But with Leah’s midriff newly exposed, her kisses travelled downwards, a glance up to make sure Leah was okay with it. Her expression held no protest, so she proceeded carefully.

Abby’s fingers came up to trace a stretch mark running from her bellybutton to the waist of her jeans, making Leah’s whole body twitch.

“Are you okay?” Abby asked instantly.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Leah replied, face burning.

“You know you don’t need to be embarrassed about these,” Abby said, clearly missing the real reason her girlfriend had reacted so violently to the touch. “Everyone has them.” To prove her point, Abby pulled the side of her bra over, showing the faded scars running over the top of her breast.

And it actually did make Leah feel a bit better, to know there was something on Abby Suso’s body that society would deem an imperfection. Not that Leah saw it as that; she could never see anything on Abby as imperfect. So then the question was, why was it only a flaw on her own body?

“I think they’re actually kinda cool,” Abby said. “They’re sort of shaped like lightning, right?”

Leah nodded. “Very Harry Potter-esque.”

Abby laughed. “You and your Potter references.”

“You literally mentioned lightning scars. I think anyone would associate that with Harry Potter.”

“Touche.”

“Well, I guess I’m Leah Burke, the Girl Who Lived then, cause I’ve got tons of them.”

Abby reached out to trace them once again, and Leah wasn’t expecting it that time, and a startled laugh jumped from her lips.

Abby pursed her lips in confusion for a moment, before her eyes lit up. “Ticklish?”

“No,” Leah replied way too quickly.

And in no time, Abby’s fingers were scribbling over Leah’s stomach, and though she tried to hold back her laughter, it spluttered out soon after.

“Abby, stop!”

“Admit that you’re beautiful and I will,” Abby replied casually, trailing her nails up and down Leah’s sides.

“That’s not fair! This is a coerced confession!”

“I think it’s totally fair.”

“You’re evil- Ah! No, not there!”

Abby’s fingers had found her thighs, squeezing. At Leah’s protest, she lightened her touch, switching to gentle wiggling to make it slightly less torturous.

“Okay, fine! I’m beautiful!”

Abby stopped immediately, her grin bright and proud. “Yes, you are.”

Leah was flushed and breathless, making the glare she shot her girlfriend twenty times less intimidating.

“Oh, and Leah?”

“What?”

“You wouldn’t be the girl who lived…You’d be the girl who laughed!”

“Oh, that’s it!”

Abby’s laughter soon filled the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
